Episode 96
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 97|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:03:46 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Tony Guests: ---- Content Covered *Jim Sterling Lord and Savior of Chungus. Unoriginal content *One Adult theater being closed down *Sonny Chiba Street Fighter pulling testicles *Raid the Redemption *Question favorite dad? *Favorite Direct 2 DVD movie? *What do you think of this trend where videogames aren't allowed to just be fun games. It seems like everyone in the industry trying to be an experience instead of a videogame. If a game pushings graphics, storytelling, and technology ignored by games and the media. Even worse in serious tones. It seems like indie games were advancing to the industry no fall into 3 categories. Retro inspired with lots of references to hide subpar gameplay, 2 funny games hide shitty gameplay, or 3 art some nonsense deep statement art while boring like Dear Esther. **Kate "That's a retarded statement SHUT THE FUCK UP". Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Since when have we followed definition. *SHUT THE FUCK UP DICK SANDWICH *What do you think of games with too much story? I think you are a faggot. *Kate get an anal piercing and I'll kick you in the Chungus. *Jesus Christ if I got in a car acciden I would look like Vanilla Ice. *Raid the Redemption a fleet of cops fight 30 levels to get to the final boss. **Matt - But Roger Ebert gave it 1 star. **Alex - He's so boring he's dead. *It's like they collected all the cum in 1 area to start a family. *A chair destroyed which I assume by fucking. *Looks like a crystallize ball of cum *A cumdevil *Mitch "Matts study place." *I'm more of a feudal Japan, feudal Japan fan. *I came across looking at a 1 2 year old girl. I just wanted to listen to a song. *My favorite dad is John Cabral **Matt - My favorite dad is Alfred. *We have a video every 45 months. Kate *Doctor comes in looks, and then turns around. *I'll bend over and suck all the Joss Whedon dick. *I never take anything you say personally. You hurt my feelings. *Friend in Vancouver porn theater, renovation photos. *White Fag my favorite Wilderness Book. *Bathroom was the Craiglist. *I couldn't imagine that much incadesent semen. *I remember the $3 store going out of business because the $2 opened up across the street. *Winnie the Butt *Looks like Matt's room. Matt *Chungus is anything you want it to be provided it is in the groinal area. Like a taint sideways. An outside taint. *Stop I hear a noise. She's in the basement. I watched a movie with her. She didn't know. *I watched Double Dragon 1994. It's literally Double Dragon Neon before it was out. *Anime isn't everything **Alex - In space no one can hear you anime *It makes stupid action scenes to set up horrible puns. **Amanda - He looks like Alex's double dragon Robert Patrick. *It's so meta before meta was a thing. *Apologize for apologizing. *Flintstones sucks. **Kate Flintstones fulfilled archtypes. **Tony - Fat guy, moderately attractive wife. *Are you brave enough to enter the BLOWJOB ZONE? *I went to Otacon 2 years ago. Awful. How many douchebags can we cram in one place? *You think that badge gives you the right? **Alex - I have this badge and they throw games in my face. **Kate - Hand in your badge and lightgun. Mitch *I was running on Philly rooftops when there was a rainstorm and listened to Anamanaguchi. *I'm going to show you the picture. One hot, the other looks like a fucking alien girl like in Psychonauts. **Kate - Has Hey Arnold head? **Tony - Kate & Matt "Whoa, Jesus Christ. **Kate - Her mother's vagina was too tight it ruined her face. *Queerbait **Kate - Like jailbait, you bait the jails. *A photo set is a set of photos. **Alex (fuming breath) *I have to explain everything because tumblr is retarded. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 97|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Tony